Talk:Skarpi
Name Pardon my ignorance, but...exactly how does one imagine this name divination takes place? I don't disagree that Skarpi's method of figuring out Erlus' name may be as mysterious as his knowledge of Kvothe's, but I don't see any evidence pointing directly at either in the Chronicle anywhere. Huffdogg 01:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :I can imagine Skarpi to have a knack for knowing/guessing calling names, just like Kvothe has. Kvothe guesses Auri's name, Keth Selhan the horse, the girl in the bar - Nel - and another I can't remember. Plenty of precedent for someone much older and more experienced - Skarpi - to have some talent in that area too. JezDynamite 08:11, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::ok, i think i agree with what you mean. seems to me that the language describing it could be clearer. we are only *assuming* that Skarpi guessed Kvothe's name, after all, since we only know what kvothe knows (remembers knowing, whatever). and i wasnt certain that was what you were driving at on my first pass over the passage. Huffdogg 01:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but I just edited this whole page.? Theories and all that are great and I think discussing them is fine and fun but really...this is the WIKI.? People use this as a reference point to understand characters, see where they're going in the story, and read factual points about them so they can better comprehend what they are reading. Adding in speculation about how Skarpi knows Kvothe or Erlus's name is really pretty useless and since its not confirmed either way it really doesnt tell us anything about his character, thus meaning - it doesnt need to be on the wiki. All the rampant speculation? and? the long quotes from the novel are completely unneccessary.? If you cant write a summary of what happens with the character in the story then just dont write it...no big deal.? If people wanted endless quotes then they could go ahead and buy Pat's books and give them? a good long read like the rest of us. Be concise, hit the main points of the character, describe them and move on.? If you want to cite than go ahead and switch to source mode so you can mark the novel pages and people can read that part for themselves and form their own opinions, if you want to theorize, use the talk page or find a group forum. We have an excellent one at goodreads.com called The Rothfussians. forgot my signature...sorry for that! Ivorydoom (talk) 00:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Skarpi's a Fae so... why do i say that? Well... Skarpi has blue eyes, to begin with, also he has a pretty good knowlge of historical events that nobody know among mortal OR at least not interested, I mean, the only two solid references made to the Creation War, as far as I remember, (pls correct me if i'm wrong...) are made by Skarpi and Felurain - coincidence? I doubt that... I mean, It's the Creation War - THE CREATION WAR - and nobody ever heard about something so dramatic that seems to have been a war between worlds? Also, it's possible that Bast, being a Fae himself, is friends with Skarpi and thus knew how to get through to Devon and have him come and try to widdle out Kvothe's story... I'll admit, It's all one huge guess, but give it half a thought at least... Micgus (talk) 21:01, July 16, 2013 (UTC)